


Things the Titans do that just Make Sense

by cupcaeky_wakey



Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, just some sillies, not betad we die like mothra, titan hijinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcaeky_wakey/pseuds/cupcaeky_wakey
Summary: Who says Maddie can't have a secret TikTok?
Relationships: Godzilla/Mothra (Kaiju)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Things the Titans do that just Make Sense

You were tired and hungry, school sucked and you didn't want to do your homework so you sat on your bed and browsed the For You page on TikTok. Anything to get those Feel Good(TM) chemicals. The scrolling was mindless, taking in what you can, when one video stood out to you in particular. It was facing the ceiling of a dorm-looking room, dull and gray (minus the fairy lights lining the wall). A young sounding girl was doing a voice over that matched the words on the screen: "Things Godzilla does that just make sense." Before you could actually question what the hell that meant, the video cut to a clip of Godzilla and Mothra, way too close to them to be something from a news station. The captions were back, without the girl's voice this time, they read: "cuddle with his Wife. idc what monarch says, theyre married in my book"

And wouldn't you know it, he was cuddling with his Wife. On the shore of some deserted beach was Godzilla and Mothra in the sweetest looking embrace that you've ever seen. While Godzilla was rumbling into the top of Mothra's head as she cooed a song. She nuzzled under his chin and held his shoulders with her little non-walking legs. Arms? Did they count as arms? His back spines and her wings were pulsing rhythmically like a calm heartbeat in the same blue color. #lovegoals. you turned over in your bed and continued to watch at the next clip started playing.

"Smile!" said the caption.

"Uh oh," said the You.

The clip was being filmed from behind a window that looked into the ocean, it was most likely Godzilla's own Monarch outpost. The said Titan was drifting lazily in the water, looking content as he could when he suddenly opened his eyes to the camera and paused to stare. After a few seconds, Godzilla opened his mouth to bear all of his terrifyingly sharp, giant teeth. His eyes were squinted shut. It looked like he was mimicking a human smile, but that didn’t downplay how scary he looked. Holy shit, that was something you had honestly hoped to never see in your life but here you are. Seeing it. Thankfully, it was a short clip and the video continued with little care for how you felt about seeing Godzilla 'smile'.

The next caption threw you way off guard. "comfort rodan🥺" What????????

The clip started at the bottom of Mt. Fuji. And you could see Godzilla reaching up to try to get to the peak. You remember seeing this on the news, but from this angle it's easier to remember just how Big the Titans are. Rodan was peeking over the top of the mountain to glare at Godzilla, but it seemed that didn't stop the King from gently taking the side of his face in his hand. Rodan didn't move when Godzilla leaned in to give him a big lick across his face and rumble deeply into the side of his face. The giant pteranodon only sorta nudged Godzilla back and warbled a sick-sounding screech into his neck.

That was the last clip as the TikTok ended, and automatically continued to the next video, you swiped back up again to actually see who uploaded the TikTok, only to see the account's name was simply: @donttellmonarch

**Author's Note:**

> sad 2 say that donttellmonarch is not a real tiktok acc. but god damn dont i wish it. planning to do more titans, lemme know who you wanna see or somethin idk
> 
> i have an ig: [@cupcaeky_wakey](https://www.instagram.com/cupcaeky_wakey/)  
> and a tumblr: [cupcaeky-wakey](https://cupcaeky-wakey.tumblr.com/)


End file.
